musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1962
Bands Formed * Booker T. & the M.G.'s * The Hollies * Manfred Mann * The Righteous Brothers (founded as The Paramours) * The Rolling Stones * Status Quo * The Swinging Blue Jeans Singles Released *Green Onions Booker T. & the M.G.'s *Misirlou Dick Dale and The Del-Tones *Bring It On Home to Me Sam Cooke *My Baby Just Cares for Me Nina Simone *Do You Love Me The Contours *Telstar The Tornados *You've Really Got a Hold on Me The Miracles *Johnny B. Goode Chuck Berry *Boom Boom John Lee Hooker *She's Got You Patsy Cline *He's a Rebel The Crystals *Twistin' the Night Away Sam Cooke *Pipeline The Chantays *Don't Make Me Over Dionne Warwick *These Arms of Mine Otis Redding *The Loco-Motion Little Eva *The End of the World Skeeter Davis *Le temps de l'amour Françoise Hardy *Love Letters Ketty Lester *The James Bond Theme John Barry *Rhythm of the Rain The Cascades *Stubborn Kind of Fellow Marvin Gaye *Up on the Roof The Drifters *Cry to Me Solomon Burke *Night Train James Brown *Monster Mash Bobby "Boris" Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers *Wonderful Land The Shadows *Twist and Shout The Isley Brothers *Anna (Go To Him) Arthur Alexander *Tell Him The Exciters *You Don't Know Me Ray Charles *Nothing Can Change This Love Sam Cooke *I Can't Stop Loving You Ray Charles *Comin' Home Baby! Mel Tormé *All Alone Am I Brenda Lee *Look on Yonder Wall Elmore James *Return to Sender Elvis Presley *Sherry The Four Seasons *Love Me Do The Beatles *You Can't Judge a Book by the Cover Bo Diddley *Let's Dance Chris Montez *You'll Be Mine Howlin' Wolf *Dream Baby (How Long Must I Dream) Roy Orbison *Desafinado Stan Getz & Charlie Byrd *(The Man Who Shot) Liberty Valance Gene Pitney *I Hear Voices Screamin' Jay Hawkins *Hey! Baby Bruce Channel *Uptown The Crystals *Stranger Blues Elmore James *You Beat Me to the Punch Mary Wells *Sealed With a Kiss Brian Hyland *I'll Try Something New The Miracles *Something's Got a Hold on Me Etta James *He's Sure the Boy I Love The Crystals *Soul Bossa Nova Quincy Jones *Workin' for the Man/Leah Roy Orbison *Big Girls Don't Cry The Four Seasons *Surfin' Safari The Beach Boys *Chains The Cookies *She Thinks I Still Care George Jones *Latin'ia The Sentinals *You'll Lose a Good Thing Barbara Lynn *Lover Please Clyde McPhatter *Madeleine Jacques Brel *Little Town Flirt Del Shannon *La Bamba Ritchie Valens *Guitar Tango The Shadows *I'm Blue (The Gong-Gong Song) The Ikettes *It Might as Well Rain Until September Carole King *Beechwood 4-5789 The Marvelettes *Scream Ralph Nielsen and The Chancellors *Mashed Potato Time Dee Dee Sharp *If I Had a Hammer Peter, Paul and Mary *Where Have All the Flowers Gone The Kingston Trio *She's Mine Hasil Adkins *The One Who Really Loves You Mary Wells *Hitch Hike Marvin Gaye *Breaking up is hard to do Neil Sedaka *Good Luck Charm Elvis Presley *Watermelon Man Herbie Hancock *Sheila Tommy Roe *Mama Didn't Lie Jan Bradley *Any Day Now (My Wild Beautiful Bird) Chuck Jackson *Only Love Can Break a Heart Gene Pitney *She's Not You Elvis Presley *The Lonely Bull (El Solo Torro) Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *Route 66 Theme Nelson Riddle *The Night Has a Thousand Eyes Bobby Vee *Village of Love Nathaniel Mayer *Where Have You Been (All My Life) Arthur Alexander *El Watusi Ray Barretto y su Charanga Moderna *I Remember You Frank Ifield *Soldier Boy The Shirelles *The Wah-Watusi The Orlons *Afrikaan Beat Bert Kaempfert *Hide and Go Seek Bunker Hill *Silver Threads and Golden Needles The Springfields *I Found a Love The Falcons *Strange I Know The Marvelettes *Walk Right In The Rooftop Singers *Nut Rocker B. Bumble & The Stingers *The 2,000 Pound Bee The Ventures *Party Lights Claudine Clark *The Stripper David Rose *Palisades Park Freddy Cannon *I Left My Heart in San Francisco Tony Bennett *Papa-Oom-Mow-Mow The Rivingtons *Cast Your Fate to the Wind Vince Guaraldi *Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Bob B. Soxx & the Blue Jeans *Mixed Up Confusion Bob Dylan *He Hit Me (And It Felt Like a Kiss) The Crystals *Shout! Shout! (Knock Yourself Out) Ernie Maresca *Limbo Rock Chubby Checker *Johnny Angel Shelley Fabares *Dance On The Shadows *My Bonnie Tony Sheridan and The Beatles *Two Lovers Mary Wells *I've Been Everywhere Hank Snow *Never Let You Go The Five Discs *Listen to Me Buddy Holly *Way Over There The Miracles *The Conservative The Orlons *Les bergers Jacques Brel *Break It to Me Gently Brenda Lee *Dream Come True The Temptations *You Need Love Muddy Waters *Don't Play That Song (You Lied) Ben E. King *Boss The Rumblers *Let's Stick Together Wilbert Harrison *Puddin' n' Tain (Ask Me Again I'll Tell You the Same) The Alley Cats *Sag mir wo die Blumen sind Marlene Dietrich *Land of 1000 Dances Chris Kenner *Time Beat Ray Cathode *You Belong to Me The Duprees *It's Raining Irma Thomas *Lovers Who Wander Dion DiMucci *Playboy The Marvelettes *I Need Your Loving Don Gardner & Dee Dee Ford *I'm Hanging Up My Heart for You Solomon Burke *Fortune Teller Benny Spellman *What Time Is It? The Jive Five *See See Rider LaVern Baker *What's a Matter Baby (Is It Hurting You?) Timi Yuro *Love and Fury The Tornados *Any Other Way William Bell *Speedy Gonzales Pat Boone *Reminiscing Buddy Holly *It's Up to You Ricky Nelson Albums Released * February: John Coltrane - Coltrane "Live" at the Village Vanguard * August: John Coltrane - Coltrane (1962 album) * October 1: The Beach Boys - Surfin' Safari * Charles Mingus - Tijuana Moods * Requiem (Mozart) KV 626 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Wiener Singverein, Other Events Classical music 3 February: first performance of String Quartet No. 2 by Boris Tchaikovsky 7 February: first performance of Symphony No. 1 by Boris Tchaikovsky March 13: first performance of William Alwyns string trio 30 may: first performance of Benjamin Britten's War RequiemCategory:YearCategory:Years